


New Jobs

by jozevf



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Self-Harm, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozevf/pseuds/jozevf
Summary: I can do this.
Kudos: 1





	New Jobs

“Well if it isn’t the smaller of the Small Wonders!” Iron Bull said with a laugh as Fashonti entered the room and nervously walked toward his desk. “What brings you around by yourself? I didn’t think you went anywhere without Elsi ahead of you.”

“Ah, well, I…” The young miqo’te looked anywhere but at the man’s smiling face. “I needed money, so I… I was hoping for some work.” There was a hint of shame in his voice.

Bull leaned over his desk toward the younger Wonder, who visibly recoiled. Putting a hand to his mouth, the jolly roegadyn whispered conspiratorially, “Not trying to buy sweets behind your sister’s back again, are you?” He smiled wide. “She always finds out, remember.”

“N-no! It’s not…” Fashonti looked down to the floor. “Elsi was…” He stood there quietly, choosing his words. “Elsi is injured and needs time to rest. So I… I need to earn gil. For both of us.”

“I see.” Iron Bull’s wide smile diminished and his expression leaned more toward pity. “Well, we’ve had a lot of jobs posted today. Let’s find you one with good pay that isn’t likely to put you out of commission too, hm?” He rifled through the papers on his desk, selecting one here and there and setting it in a pile in front of him. “Why don’t you give these ones a look?”

Carefully picking up the stack of papers, Fashonti slowly looked through each one. He furrowed his brow as he imagined how each job might go. _If Elsi’s not with me…_ He closed his eyes tight, fighting the thought. When he opened them again, he noticed a flier on the wall behind Bull. He could make out the words _WANTED: ESCORTS_ in a large writing. “...What’s that one?”

The roegadyn raised an eyebrow and turned around. “What one?” Seeing the paper on the wall behind his desk, he frowned. “Bah, another one of these.” He pulled it down and gave it a look. “Some old Dunesfolk came here this morning and plastered these all over town,” he said, giving it a nonchalant wave. “I thought I took down all the ones he put up in here.”

Fashonti looked eager to know what the rest of it said. “May I… May I see it?”

“Well, sure but,” he handed Fashonti the flier. “He refused to list the job through us. I have no idea how much he’s paying or what kind of work he needs escorts for.” He crossed his arms over his massive chest. “It might not be above board, and your sister won’t like it if you get caught up with the wrong type. She always finds out, remember.”

Fashonti nodded approvingly at the page, folding it and placing it in his pocket. “I need to check it out. ...I need the money.”

Iron Bull sighed. “Well, you come back here if the job doesn’t sound right, yeah?” He waved as Fashonti went toward the exit. “Safe travels, Small Wonder.”

***

“You’re one of Papawazu’s girls, are you not?” Miss Vex looked over Vita in the chair across from her desk, studying her naked features. “I saw you while I was over to inspect that other Keeper yesterday, the short one.” She motioned with her cigarette to an elezen man in the corner, who brought over an ivory ashtray. “You should have spoken with me then if you were interested in working here. You would have saved yourself a trip.” She tapped her cigarette into the ashtray, dark ash marring the otherwise pristine white.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Vita said with a bow of her head. “Yesterday I wasn’t yet sure if…” She stopped. _I wasn’t sure if Fashonti would take the job._ “I wasn’t sure if I wanted the job. But I do now. I know I do.”

Vex raised an eyebrow at the girl. “What settled your mind, might I ask? You aren’t the impulsive type, are you?”

“Ah, no,” she shook her head. “Not at all! Or, at least, I don’t think I am.” _I am._ She remembered how sure of himself Fashonti looked while he packed his things. “I mean… That is to say…” She remembered what he always said, something his sister had told him. She chose her next words carefully. “I know my place is here.” _At his side,_ she thought.

“Well, it’s good you know your place.” Miss Vex rose from her large, marble desk, walking over to a wall displaying all manner of weapons. She selected an ornate silver dagger, then returned to her seat. She placed the dagger in front of Vita. “Now we see how well you know your body. Cut yourself. Anywhere you please.” She took a long drag off her cigarette and exhaled in Vita’s face, prompting her to cough. “Cut as deep as you can and continue as long as you are able. Stop when the pain is overwhelming.”

Vita’s eyes widened and her face went pale. She was told Miss Vex had a brutal interview process, but this… _Fashonti passed this interview._ She nodded affirmatively. _I can do this._ “Yes, ma’am.” She picked up the dagger, which was colder and heavier than she had imagined. She placed the edge over several spots on her body, trying to decide, before settling on her left thigh. With some hesitation, she began to cut lengthwise toward her knee. The blade was barely a third of the way down when she dropped the dagger. It clattered to the ground as she pressed her hands over the long gash in her leg. “I-- I’m sorry, if you let me try again--”

Miss Vex shushed Vita with a harsh noise. She angled her head toward the elezen in the corner. “Low pain tolerance for self-inflicted injuries.” He pulled out a pad of paper and began writing. “Don’t worry. We’re establishing your limits. You haven’t failed yet.” Vex stood up and picked the blade off the floor, setting it back on the desk in front of Vita. Blood gently dripped from the silver and onto the marble. “This time, you will be cut by a hand other than your own.” She motioned for the elezen man, who placed his pad and pen back into his white coat and approached the desk. He picked up the blade and held the tip of it to Vita’s back, just above her tailbone. She shivered. “Tell him to stop when the pain is overwhelming. In any way you choose.” Vex leaned against her desk.

Vita swallowed hard, then finally nodded. The elezen began raising the blade upwards, cutting along her spine. She gasped, and Vex raised an eyebrow. _Fashonti passed this._ The blade dug deeper into her flesh on its way up. _Fashonti endured this._ She could feel it approaching the center of her shoulder blades. _Fashonti--_ She felt a scraping sensation as the blade reached bone. _“STOP!”_ The elezen immediately stopped. Placing the blade back on the desk, he pulled his pad of paper out of his pocket and began writing again as he walked back to the corner of the room. Vita hunched over and sobbed.

Miss Vex smiled. “Very high pain tolerance for injuries inflicted by others. Good.” She took one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out in the ivory ashtray. “You pass. Welcome to your new home.” She placed a hand on Vita’s shoulder. Her cold skin made the young miqo’te shiver. “Your bed will be in the far east lodgings. The Keeper boy from your previous place of employment will be your roommate. I imagine you’ll have a lot to talk about.” Vex cast an uncaring eye on the wound running the length of the young girl’s back. “The medic will treat your injuries, and then you can start thinking of a stage name. You’ll meet your first clients tomorrow.”

Vita slowly stopped crying, and focused on calming herself down. She took deep breaths. _Fashonti will be there. I can do this._

***

Fashonti stood outside the large, imposing building. An ornate sign above the door read _The Sultana’s Breath_ . He nodded to himself. _The work should be easy,_ he thought. _I’ll do some jobs like this one for a while. I’ll get enough gil to get Elsi better, and then we can get back to our normal lives._ He nodded to himself once more and entered the building. _I can do this._ Opportunity awaited.


End file.
